


An Awakening

by BigE2955



Category: Naruto
Genre: Lots of Lemons, Multi, No Bashing, enjoy the ride!, shameless incest, smut galore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 05:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11753016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigE2955/pseuds/BigE2955
Summary: Sasuke lives a fairly normal life as a Konoha shinobi - he eats, he trains, he fights. One night, however, his mother appears to him in a dream... and reveals a secret long kept dormant. That he is an incubus - a creature born to attract, and fuck the most beautiful women Konoha has to offer.





	An Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Naruto. This work is purely meant to entertain.

Sweat coated his skin. His hair was matted and in disarray. Heavy pants rocked his body, his chest heaving up and down.

Kakashi idly flipped a page in his book, the silver haired jounin leaned up against the trunk of a tree. “One more time, Sasuke.” he said.

Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat. Slowly, he flashed through a series of hand seals, before gripping his right wrist tightly with his left arm. Blue electricity began to sparkle and flicker around his hand, and the sound of a thousand birds chirping filled the clearing. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. Crimson sharingan eyes flared, and with a small roar, Sasuke darted forward.

With a vicious thrust, he slammed his  _ Chidori _ -infused fist into the bark of a tree, scything through it as easily as a knife would go through hot butter. The tree shuddered, and then with a deafening creak it tumbled down - slamming into the earth with a ground shaking  _ thud _ .

Sasuke panted, stumbling backwards and managing to find purchase leaning against the trunk of another tree. “That good?” he said, gasping for breath.

“Mmm.” Kakashi said, once more flipping a page. “Being able to use  _ Chidori _ five times in a day is quite the milestone, Sasuke. I’m impressed, but you’ve still got a long way to go.” With a snap, he closed the Icha Icha book, tucking it away into his pouch. “Go home and rest. You’ve earned it.”

And then, Kakashi promptly disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke slumped against the tree trunk, taking a moment to rest, and to regain his bearings. He ran a hand through his sweat soaked raven colored hair, a pensive look on his face as he assessed his surroundings.

He sat there for ten, twenty, thirty minutes… just relaxing. He could feel the burning slowly ease away, his breath returning to normal, although his bruises certainly began to ache.

_ ‘Time to go home.’ _ Sasuke thought. Using the tree as leverage, he climbed to his feet. He formed a seal with one hand, and then, disappeared in a flicker of leaves…

… reappearing a moment later in the sparse Uchiha Compound, standing in front of the door to his home.

He stepped inside, kicking his sandals off as he went.

“I’m home!” Sasuke called.

A beat.

Footsteps came running, and soon a blue and black blur slammed into him - knocking the wind out of Sasuke, and causing him to stagger back a step or two.

“Nii-chan!”

Sasuke chuckled, although his sister’s tackle hug had agitated some of bruises on his chest. He wound his arms around her torso. “I missed you too, Satsuki.”

Satsuki was his fraternal twin sister - and despite the fact that they weren’t identical twins, they still looked a lot alike, as most Uchiha did. The same dark hair, tinted with blue. The same pale skin. The same soft facial features inherited from their mother, whom had died in the fires of the Kyuubi’s attack on Konoha.

Despite the fact that they were… well, twins, they couldn’t be any more different. Where Sasuke was cynical and sarcastic, Satsuki was bubbly and bright. In fact, she and a certain blonde girl in his life - Uzumaki Naruko - had hit it off immediately, and the two had quickly become friends… and unintentionally (or intentionally on occasion), the two managed to piss him off to no end with their antics. Still, he loved them both dearly.

“Did Kakashi-san beat the crap out of you  _ again _ ?” Satsuki said, exasperated.

Sasuke shook his head. “Not today.” he said. “ _ Chidori _ training, and let’s just say I had a… hmm… rather close call with a falling tree.”

“Fair enough.” Satsuki said. “Go wash up. I think nee-chan is making dinner.”

“Alright.” said Sasuke.

The shower itself was rather uneventful… except for one thing. As he was washing his hair, nimble fingers slathering shampoo and conditioner through his dark spikes, he cast a glance down, and stilled. Now, his member had never been small - it was above average perhaps - but had it gotten… longer in the past day or so? Strange.

It was lost on him, however, and by the time he had stepped out of the bathroom, clad in a fresh change of clothes with his hair dripping wet, all thoughts of his rapidly growing cock were out of his mind.

He stepped into the kitchen, inhaling the incredible aroma of what could only be his elder sister’s cooking.

Itachi turned to face him, a small smile on her face. “Took you long enough,” she said, setting a plate down on the table. She wore a rather thin black t-shirt, and a pair of tight fitting shorts. A snow white apron was tied around her waist, drifting down the front all the way to her ankles.

“Looks good,” Sasuke said, slipping into his seat. “Where’s tou-san?”

“Working late. As usual.” Itachi said. “Satsuki!” she called. “Dinner’s ready!”

“Alright!” Satsuki shouted from the other room. Soon she herself bounded in, flashing Sasuke a grin before dropping into her seat beside him. Soon, the dining room was filled with the sound of plates and forks clanging.

Itachi glanced up from her own plate. “So,” she said. “How was training with Kakashi-taichou?”

“It was good.” Sasuke said. “I’m up to five  _ Chidoris _ in a day.”

“Five?” Itachi said. “Hmm. How many can Kakashi do?”

“Maa… he claims he can do a dozen, but considering two years ago he could only do four, I doubt that.” Sasuke said. “How was your day?”

“Good.” Itachi said, smiling. “Not much happened - although Shisui almost got the hell beaten out of him by a shopkeeper.” And before you ask, no, Itachi and Shisui weren’t dating. The two were best friends, through and through, although Shisui could admit that Itachi was rather attractive, considering her classic Uchiha looks. “How was your day?” Itachi asked Satsuki.

“It was great!” she chirped. “I went into town and-”

Sasuke promptly tuned his sister’s story out, knowing it was going to be incredibly long winded and boring. Honestly, he didn’t know how Itachi could seem so engrossed in Satsuki’s tales - and considering half of them turned out to be made up, he wasn’t sure if his sister was being considerate or was  _ actually _ interested in them.

After he was done with dinner, he bade his two sisters good night, dropping his dishes into the sink before retiring to his room.

He crawled into bed, and was asleep in mere minutes.

\---

Sasuke wasn’t sure what had happened.

But, at some point during the night, he  _ jerked _ awake - eyes flying open. A quick glance at the clock on his nightstand told him that it was just after midnight.

What had awoken him? He… he wasn’t sure. A nightmare, perhaps? He didn’t remember anything from the dream he had been having. He spread his senses far and wide - and didn’t detect anything strange… except… except for this strange  _ weight _ pressing against his stomach.

Sasuke peeled back the sheets, and  _ gasped _ . With a sharp jerk, he pulled down his pajama pants, his other hand swiftly flicking on the lamp beside his bed.

What had previously been an above average cock had turned into a… a  _ monster _ . Even flaccid, it was at least twenty inches long, and easily the girth of a soda can. It felt as if it weighed at least a pound or two, essentially a thick slab of meat that had sprouted from seemingly nowhere.

“What the hell…?” Sasuke whispered, gaping at it.

A moment passed.

And then, there was a pull, and Sasuke could feel himself leaving his body. Everything went  _ black _ .

Dark eyes snapped open.

He was in an abyss. Pitch black as far as the eye could see, with no visible ceiling or roof - just darkness. Absolute and total darkness, that reminded him of staring into the murky depths of a particularly deep lake.

“Hello there, Sasuke.”

Sasuke wheeled around, to stare in the obsidian colored eyes of a vaguely familiar woman. She was beautiful indeed, dark haired, milky white skin, and a curvy body that many a girl would kill for. She was clad in a shimmering blue dress, one that was rather provocative considering the amount of cleavage it revealed.

“Who the hell are you?” Sasuke snarled.

She smiled. “Maa… I forgot.” she said. “It’s been a long, long time since I saw you… a little bundle in my arms.” A pause. “My name is Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke. And I am your mother.”

“That’s… not possible.” Sasuke murmured. “My mother’s dead.” She had died when he and Satsuki had been only a few months old - crushed by a chunk of falling concrete that one of the Kyuubi’s tails had dislodged.

“I know that I’m dead.” Mikoto said. “It feels as if it’s just been a second to me, after all.” She smiled sadly. “One moment, pain like you could never imagine. And the next, here I am - standing before you. Thankfully, I know why I’m here.”

“... okay. Say that I believe that you’re my mother,” Sasuke said. “Why  _ are _ you here? Where am I?”

“A small part of your mind, so that we may converse in peace.” Mikoto said. “I knew what you were the second you were born Sasuke - unlike Itachi, and dear Satsuki, you inherited  _ my _ genes, rather than your father’s.”

“And what would  _ I _ have inherited from ‘you’?” Sasuke asked rather testily.

Mikoto grinned. “Why… you’re an incubus, Sasuke.”

A pause. “You’ve got to be joking.” he said. “Incubi and succubi are mere myths, legends.”

“There aren’t many of us left.” Mikoto admitted. “You are the last in the Elemental Nations, certainly. But… it’s true, Sasuke. I put a seal on you, to activate when you finally  _ awakened _ . If I was… not around, or dead as I am now, I ensured that I would still be able to embark with you this knowledge.”

“Awakened?” Sasuke asked.

Mikoto slinked forward, slowly dropping to her knees before him. Sasuke up until that moment hadn’t realized that he was naked - and gasped as she reached forward, a hand encircling his member.

“I trust that you noticed  _ this _ ,” she said with a giggle. “And my oh my, you’re quite a big one, aren’t you?” Mikoto licked her lips. “You look positively delicious, Sasuke.”

“What the hell are you doing?” Sasuke said, backing away from her.

“Oh!” Mikoto climbed to her feet, flushing prettily. “Sorry. I got a little carried away, I’ll admit.” She giggled once again. “Anyways - yes, awakened. Before today, you were more or less human. But… now, you’re an incubus, a being that feeds off the sexual energies of others.”

“Feeds?” Sasuke said.

“You don’t  _ live _ off of it or anything like that.” Mikoto said. “That’s just a myth, as you said. But… you’ll get strong, strong urges to have sex - and trust me, those urges can be a little overwhelming for a newly awakened incubus.”

Sasuke stared at her. “So…” he murmured, glancing down at his enormous member. “What do I have to do to… sate these urges?” Sasuke asked. “Could I just… I don’t know… jerk off or something like that?”

Mikoto shook her head. “I’m afraid not.” she said. “In order to sate your lust, you’ll need the touch of a woman…” She paused. “... or a man, if you’re into that.”

“Woman.” Sasuke clarified for her.

“Ah, good.” Mikoto said. “Anyways - I’m here to teach you the basics.”

She didn’t wait for him to respond. Instead, she slipped the straps of her dress down her shoulders, and allowed it to drop - revealing her naked body. In an instant, Sasuke was hard, his head feeling slightly woozy from all of the blood that was suddenly pumping through his engorged member.

“What…?” Sasuke murmured.

“Well, I’m going to assume you’re a virgin, no?” Mikoto asked.

The tips of his ears went pink.

“And… well, a little practice is always good before you get to the real thing.” With ease, Mikoto eased him to the ground - straddling his hips.

“Kaa-san, what are you-”

“Shh…” Mikoto said, pressing her finger to his lips. “Just let it happen, Sasuke.” She leaned down, pulling her finger away and kissing him. “Just let it happen,” she repeated, her face so close to his that he could feel every hot beat of her breath against his mouth.

He gasped, as he felt the tip of his hardened member press against something incredibly warm… and wet.

“Oh…” Sasuke moaned. “Oh… fuck…”

“Sex is a wonderful, wonderful thing, son.” Mikoto murmured, a grin on her face. “And unlike many men, you’ve been given gifts that will make it a  _ lot _ easier for you to both lure women into your bed, and to please them once you’ve seduced them.”

“Like… like what?” Sasuke whispered. He felt hot all over - as if he was standing in the middle of a particularly weak  _ Katon _ jutsu.

“Your smell.” Mikoto said, sniffing for effect. “So musky and manly… it makes me tingle.” She smiled. “Your taste.” She dipped down once more, pressing her lips to his, her tongue slipping into his mouth. “Like… strawberries. Mmm.” Her smile only widened. “After all, people like us thrive off of sex - and our bodies are equipped to accommodate that need. Everything about you, Sasuke, from this delightfully huge cock, all the way to how your mouth tastes, is built to attract women. Do you get what I mean?”

“Yeah…” Sasuke murmured. He had only half-heard what she had said, instead more focused on the pillow-like breasts pressing against his chest, or the way her hands felt like hot fire touching his cool skin, or the way she kept grinding her hips against the tip of his member.

“Now, for most girls, you’ll have to be gentle the first time with them.” Mikoto told him. “Trying to shove in that massive cock of yours is just going to hurt them, so take it slow… alright?”

“Okay…” Sasuke said.

“Good.” She pecked him on the lips. “But… the two of us can go as rough as we want.” Mikoto winked at him. “Buckle up.”

“Wait, what are you- oh  _ fuck! _ ”

With one smooth movement, Mikoto  _ slammed _ her hips down, taking all twenty inches of his fat cock into her hot and wet snatch. Sasuke wasn’t prepared for the all consuming heat that engulfed his cock, nor for the strange and yet incredibly pleasurable feeling of her walls rippling around him.

“Oh… yeah…” Mikoto mumbled, her voice husky. “ _ That’s _ a feeling I missed.”

“F-Fuck…” Sasuke gasped.

She rocked her hips against him, moaning sultrily. “You’re so big, Sasuke…” she purred, nipping at his neck. “Mmm…”

Okay.

He was sixteen years old. And up until about thirty seconds ago, he had been a virgin. And…

… and well, he had a fucking  _ goddess _ on top of him, her breasts in full view, her incredibly tight pussy caressing every inch of his cock. He wasn’t going to last long, not with the pleasure overload her body was putting him through.

With a long, drawn out groan - he came.

Mikoto shuddered as she felt thick fat chunks of his cum spurt into her womb. “There we go…” she murmured. “Just like that, Sasuke. Let it out.”

After a minute or two, he was spent, his now flaccid cock slipping out of her cunt and flapping wetly against his stomach. Great globs of his seed spilled from her gaping hole, trickling down her thigh in a waterfall of white.

“You filled me up nice and good, ‘suke.” Mikoto whispered. She chuckled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to his once more. “Don’t worry. You’ll get better and better as you go.” She frowned, tilting her head to the side. “Unfortunately, we’re going to have to wrap this up.”

Sasuke frowned. “Why…?” he asked, his voice soft.

“I could only put a set amount of chakra inside of you.” Mikoto informed him quietly. “The longer I stay in this corporeal form in your head, the less time I’ll have with you, Sasuke.” She sighed. “As much as I’d like to stay here - I’ll have to go eventually.”

“What’s going to happen to you?”

“I’ll remain in your head, until my chakra fully dissipates.” Mikoto said. “I can give you advice from time to time, perhaps push you in the right direction.”

She smiled sweetly.

“I’m glad I got to see you,” Mikoto murmured. “All grown up. It’s a pity I couldn’t see Satsuki or Itachi… or Fugaku once again. But, that’s just the hand life dealt me.” She pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Talk to you in a bit,” was all she said, before she faded away in a glimmer.

And once again, Sasuke jerked awake. He was much the same - except his skin was noticeably sweaty. With a quick glance down, he glanced at his enormous member, teasing it with a finger, perhaps still under the impression that it had been a dream. It hadn’t.

He heaved a sigh, before pulling the covers over his body.

A few moments passed. Ever so slightly, the door to his bedroom creaked open - and a familiar figure slipped inside.

“Satsuki?” Sasuke said.

“Nii-chan.” Satsuki murmured. “I felt your chakra go all like…  _ crazy _ . Is something wrong?”

Sasuke didn’t respond.

_ ‘Fuck…’ _ he thought, as he gazed at her - Satsuki illuminated by the light coming from the lamp at his bedside.

A pair of short shorts, that revealed nearly every inch of her creamy and smooth legs, and even a hint of her thighs. A thin blue t-shirt, so tight that her bust strained against it. Her breasts weren’t the biggest he had ever seen, perhaps a light C-cup, but they were firm and perky, and a slight shifting of her feet sent them bouncing in a way he wished he hadn’t seen.

He was a teenage boy. And with his new found Incubus powers, one of which made him a  _ lot _ easier to arouse… it was only natural that the sight of this beautiful girl, even if she was his sister, would cause some things to… erm… rise.

Satsuki watched, as some sort of  _ tower _ appeared beneath the sheets, directly in the place where Sasuke’s crotch would be. It was huge, well over a foot, maybe more - and it didn’t take that much brainpower to figure out  _ what _ was going on.

“Oh!” Satsuki said. “I know what’s going on.” She smiled knowingly. “Those books Naruko-chan’s sensei gave me told me about this, nii-chan! I know how to fix this.” She skipped up the side of the bed, and without warning, ripped back the covers, exposing his enormous member for her to see.

“W-what are you doing?” Sasuke said, his eyes widening.

“I’m fixing your problem, nii-chan!” Satsuki said. “You’ve got to suck on it, just like those Icha Icha books said the girls have to do!” She leaned forward, and without further ado, took him into her mouth.

Sasuke gasped.

Her mouth was so warm… so wet. And he couldn’t rip his eyes away. He couldn’t bear to separate his gaze from the sight of her lips stretching around his immense girth - or the way her dainty hand could only wrap around half of his shaft. She bobbed her head up and down experimentally, pale pink tongue slipping out of her mouth to swirl around his shaft.

Again… he had been a virgin up until about ten minutes ago. And shamefully, he came, shooting a hot and sticky load directly into his sister’s mouth - who swallowed it all greedily, her sloppy gulps echoing throughout the dimly lit room.

Once he was done, she slipped him from her mouth, a trail of his cum trickling from the corner of her cheek. “There we go!” she announced. “All better, nii-chan.” She pulled his slacks up, tucking his member into the waistband of it. And then, she pulled the covers over his body. “Nighty night!”

Without any more words, she hopped and skipped out of the room, stilling at the door.

“Woah…” she murmured. “That’s a  _ lot _ of stuff in my belly.” Satsuki gave her stomach an experimental rub. And then, flashing one more smile at Sasuke, she slipped out of the room, closing the door gently behind her.

Sasuke’s mind took a few minutes to take roll call. He felt like his brain was in the middle of a typhoon, desperately attempting to keep up with what had just happened to him. Maybe he should catalogue it.

  1. His cock had nearly tripled in size and girth overnight.


  1. His mother had appeared to him in a dream, told him he was an Incubus, and had fucked his brains out.


  1. His sister had attempted to ‘help’ him by taking his cock into her mouth, and drinking down his cum.



He wasn’t sure if he was lucky, or extremely unfortunate. But… either way, one thing was for certain. Uchiha Sasuke’s life had changed forever.


End file.
